


Hot Wax Model

by Batmanfan11



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Candles, Kinky, M/M, Temperature Play, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a little secret that he feels he shouldn't have. He shouldn't feel pleasure from this. He shouldn't want more but he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He lit the lighter and let the fire hit the string of the candle. The flame of the lighter engulfed the end of the string in intense heat. The flame danced through the chilled air as Jack flicked the lighter off and set it down on the edge of the bathroom sink. He took a deep breath as he watched the candle in front of him, dance, flicker, and wave. It was hypnotizing. He set it in a candle holder made of bronze. He let the candle sit for a long time in which he used this time to undress.

Jack Frost was in his bathroom in his room at North's workshop. He was given the room quite early in his guardianship years, say the next day after he officially became a guardian. Today was the 24 of December. The most daring day to play with his secret kink. North was gone delivering presents while the rest of the Guardians were here lounging around. That's what makes it so daring. Usually every one is too busy to notice him. The yetis at work. North at work. No one paid mind to him unless he was messing something up. Then they gave notice. But today, today, they were all there and not busy. So in conclusion, no work, more social.

Don't get him wrong. Jack liked the company. He loved the company and constant attention and the love he got from the Guardians, especially on this day, but he had a deeper desire to fulfill. It was when North had left on his sleigh to deliver the presents to all the children of the world when he snuck off to his room. He knew that he had a limited amount of time before one of them were going to knock on his door to see if he was in there.

He stripped of his blue hoodie and folded it up, placing it on the floor about a foot away from him. Off goes the pants and they too get folded. They are placed on top of the hoodie. Jack looked back down at the candle.

"A little bit longer" Jack said aloud to no one in particular.

Jack had a lean figure. A beautiful white body with lightly touched baby blue veins. He knew he was attractive but he tried to be a little modest about it. He ran his hand down his stomach till he touched his small patch of bush. He moved it further down to brush against his slightly stiffened cock. It wasn't a weapon of mass destruction but it wasn't average either. Maybe one more inch than average, so six inches. That's still pretty big but than again, he doesn't quite know what big is. He ran his palm to rub against it harder. He looked back over to the candle.

"Lets get to work, Jack," He told himself this time and sat down on the floor. He put a hand on the handle of the candle holder and looked down at the wax build up. Nice and liquefied. His frost wanted to dance on the holder but couldn't. 

Jack knew that this was not an unusual kink to humans but he wasn't a human. He was a spirit of winter, Guardian of Fun and Joy. Than why in hell's name was he tipping the handle over.

He started from the top, his collar bone. Jack tipped it just so that only droplets came out. The little droplets hit his skin, stinging and sizzling over him. It was over in a half of a second so he dropped more little bits of wax down his neck. He bit his lip to stop moaning or screaming from the pain. The little wax droplets didn't go down his chest but instead stayed and harden in place. You have to peel them off. That was on the best part of the game, in Jack's mind.

Jacks mind jumped on edge every time it dropped on his skin.

He moved down to his chest and stomach area. This was a sensitive area, considering his nipples. Instead of droplets he poured it quickly over his body. A quick lash of his wrist to drop the hot wax from his chest to his bellybutton. He waited patiently for the wax to build up more and built up courage. He poured it on his right nipple and grunted loudly. It hurt like a bitch but hot damn it felt amazing. Yes!

Jacks legs twitched with anticipation and so did his cock. His nerves in the areas untouched by the hot liquid were on fire. They were ready for it. They wanted to feel the sting of the wax and the sensation of pulling it off afterwards. It was always so itchy around the hot wax as well, which sort of turned off Jack but there was more good than bad in it.

He covered the right nipple in more wax, arching his back away from the sink's drawers. His breaths were shaky and he didn't dare go to touch himself. This was another kink that Jack had. He loved restraints but was too afraid to do any of them using toys. Afraid that he might get stuck, so he sat on his unused hand.

His right nipple was now a small hill of wax as his twin brother was waiting impatiently for his coating. Jack held his tongue and turned to the left nipple. He slowly covered it, feeling the torturous feeling inside him. "Oh dear god." Jack breathed harder and ran his foot along the wall. It was hard to not moan from the pain but oh goodness. It felt like heaven.

Man he was a masochist

Both of his perky, pink nipples were now covered in the white wax that now had a slight tingling feeling to it. Jack held the candle for a moment to look at his work. Lines of wax, mounds on his nipple, droplets randomly placed. Oh goodness, this was a beautiful thing to see. A beautiful thing to behold.

He looked down at his white thighs and took in a deep breath. He got a good amount of the fiery liquid before furthering his artwork. His thighs stung like no other, lines along the inside of his thighs to the outside, some on his feet. His feet had more of a ticklish sensation in strides but in mounds was a painfully pleasant ordeal. His whole front side of his body, covered in white lines, droplets, and mounds. All so hot. All so cold. All so hard. So very hard...

He looked down at his twitching cock. He released his hand and gently stroked his cock. He was a bigger tease to himself than anyone could be. Jack was both master and slave. He knew what he could have and couldn't and he knew the punishments for breaking those rules. Jack had an imagination that would make Sandy blush. He dared to let himself go faster, leaking.

Jack looked down at his candle, now with a good amount of wax. He took in a deep breath and gave a stride to the pubic hair, some landing on very sensitive skin. Jack let out a louder gasp than he usually did. Maybe it was because he landed on sensitive skin or maybe it was because a certain figure came to mind as he ran his hand harder on his cock. 

Jack pumped with faster strokes and teasing squeezes. He grabbed the holder and took a risk. He dropped a bit on the base of his cock and had to stop. That was too much. Oh lord. He moaned into his shoulder, thrusting with his pelvis. His mind raked images of his crush, Bunny. That damn rabbit.

The thought of Bunny knowing he did this to himself, the thought of Bunny doing this to him. God, it was an thought that caused shivers to go up and down his spine. 

He whispered to himself pleads of permission. "Please, Please, Oh god please let me cum."

One side of him wanted him to cum while the other wanted to wait. He dropped the candles wax more on his skin, not caring where anymore. "Oh MIM, YES!" He grinned as he was practically pounding into nothing but his hand, causing his mind to forget the permission, the wax, the crush, just cum.

And cum he did. All over his hands and stomach, covering the wax. 

He gave a few good breaths, catching his breath from the amazing experience he gets every time he touched himself like that. After a good three minutes, he looked down at himself. A mess. 

He got up and grabbed a wash cloth, washing the cum off his body while he picked off the peeling wax. It felt good, giving him tiny bits of jolting in his nerves every time he did it. Each one peeled and thrown away, now only left a handsome body with a handsomer face.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and shook off the afterglow of orgasmic activities. 

He grabbed his clothes and put them on, fixing his face to make sure nothing was on him. He smiled and walked out, ready to meet his fellow friends and Guardians.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who finds out?  
> Bunny.  
> Guess who finally decided to finish this damn story?  
> Me.

The lounging room was stock full of Guardians, drinks, and snacks from around the world. The coffee table in the middle of the lounge room and it held all of the snacks and drinks. In the front of the coffee table was a professionally built fire, blazing behind a glass gate. In the back of it was a large and rather comfortable couch that had throw pillows the size of Sandy himself. On either side of the table were large chairs, one being a recliner while the other was almost throne like. They were both tilted toward the fire. In each spot held a Guardian. Sandy the throne, Bunny the couch, and Tooth the recliner. She had never experienced relaxing by leaning back with her feet in the air. Relaxing was a damn luxury and she was going to take every advantage she could on this day. Bunny was happily resting with his whole body on the couch, his legs crossed, and his eyes closed. It was comfortable being in a quiet room. Sandy was happy to just lean back in his chair with his hands together, resting on his little belly.

To celebrate Christmas, the Guardians had turned off the lights so the traditional Christmas tree could show it's beautiful colors. North had argued that the only way he would ever puts lights on his trees is if it were his Christmas candles. He had promised that each candle that decorated the tree was covered in magic so that it would not burn except for the candle itself. So now on each branch held a candle in a brass candle holder, burning brightly and collecting wax in the indent of the holder. If someone were to look carefully, they would find a branch empty in the back of the tree that Jack took for his own little mischievous antics. The fire was the only other source of light in the room. This was comfortable.

Jack quietly opened the door into the dark room and tried to close it without being noticed but his plan failed as the door squeaked loudly. His position was found when Bunny leaned his head up from the arm of the couch and looked over at Jack.

"Damn you door," Jack thought.

"Jack? Is that you? Where've you been at?" Bunny asked as he scooted his body up against the arm so his body no longer covered the whole couch.

Jack smirked at his crush and floated over to the couch and sat down on the couch's arm, sitting Indian style.

"Well, I do have to use the restroom every once in a while. It is something that living things do."

Sandy turned in his chair and stared at Jack with a look of, _Hello? I'm right here and I don't do that._

Jack held up his hand. "Sorry, most of us. Sandy is an exception." Sandy smiled at his fellow Guardian and got back in his comfortable position. He went back to his little day dreaming, or maybe it was actually dreaming. Jack didn't knew nor cared.

"Haha. Don't be smart with me, Jackie. But you were in there for a while. You alright?" Bunny crawled closer on the couch, on his hands and knees, and came up to lay a paw on Jack's forehead. If Jack didn't pull his paw away so quickly, Bunny would of really thought that he had a fever. Blushing was a hell of thing when it decided to travel all over your face. Jack gave a meek smile and laugh.

"I'm fine. I was just messing with some stuff in there and got sidetracked."

Bunny gave the disbelieving _mmhmm_.

For a while, the four Guardians sat together in silence, watching the fire, and casually eating snacks and drinking coffee. Jack found it to be the weirdest sight to see because everyone in the room would be up and doing something but they weren't. They were being lazy. They were relaxing. Toothiana didn't even have any little fairies around her. Her wings were steady, resting against the chair. Sandy was always relaxing so hearing him snoring was pretty normal. Bunny though. Now that was a sight. Even if it wasn't anywhere close to Easter, Bunny would be doing something whether it be mixing colors, coloring non-perishable eggs, or sketching in his note book. But he wasn't doing anything. He was resting against the couch arm, his hands on his stomach, and asleep.

Jack felt awkward because he was the only one not understanding how everyone was so relaxed.

So he quietly slipped into the couch and brought his legs up close to his chest. He closed his eyes and took in the comforting quietness. After a few moments, Jack then understood why everyone was relaxing. The room was warm, dark, quiet, and it was late. A good combination of sleepiness and relaxation.

So, for five hours, the Guardians, minus North, relaxed in the room. Then, a swift rapid of knocking woke everyone out of their nap. Tooth was the first to wake up, stretching her arms above her head and giving a great yawn. Her wings stretched into opposite directions as several cracks and pops left her body. The door opened slightly and a large, hairy figure stepped half way out of it.

"Phil? North here yet?" Tooth asked.

He gave some quiet garbles and left the room, closing the door. 

Tooth rose from the chair, waking up Sandy, Bunny, and Jack. Jack was the last to wake up, still curling up on himself whenever Tooth woke him up.

"Jack, you got wake up, you gumby. North is going to be here any minute. He wants us downstairs when he arrives. So get up!" With that, Bunny rolled Jack off the couch and landed on the floor, right on his face.

"Thanks Bunny."

"No problem."

Tooth and Sandy giggled as they helped pick him back up. Jack laughed, still in his sleepy haze. He smiled across the room as he stretched his arms and legs. Curled up in a ball is a fun position to sleep in if you have room to uncurl yourself, which Jack didn't. "Alright guys," He flung his hands down to his sides, rolling his shoulders," Let's go." Bunny nodded and the four started walking out of the room before Jack realized that he forgot his staff. It was resting against the couch. The group was already down the hall from the room when he noticed.

"Oh shit. I forgot my staff. I'll be right back." Tooth nodded. "Alright but don't take too long. North is going to be here any minute." Jack grunted and started running back to the room. 

Jack walked into the large room, still as comfortably warm as it was when he left it. He walked on the wooden floor, his frost swirling around and melting into the cracks of he floor. His finger tips touched his staff and twirled it around in his hands. This staff had been with him from the very beginning. He wouldn't know what to do with out it. He moved his hand to a more comfortable spot on the staff where his hand print was indented into it. He began to turn around.

A flicker caught his attention.

His eyes drifted away from the door in front to the Christmas tree to his left. It was about 6 feet tall, floating candles in candle holders on every third branch. The gold trimming made it sparkle and the glass ornaments hidden deep within the tree made the tree look absolutely enchanting. It was almost intimidating to look at it but not too much. It was like North put a part of him into the tree, a piece of his soul. Yes, Jack did believe in souls.

Jack's eyes traveled to the candles in their holders and how the wax slowly made the way down the base of the candle. He didn't notice his feet forcing him to walk over to the candles. He did notice his his hands reached for one that was just about to over flow with liquid wax. Jack's body took over and before he knew it he was hiding behind the tree holding the candle in one hand.

He though, "Maybe, just a little bit. To let some of the wax out. To make sure it doesn't get on the floor." He snuggled close into the corner of the room, the tree blocking his view from almost all angles. In the corner were two large windows that opened up to the back side of the castle. It really was a sight to behold. Mountains after mountains holding enormous amounts of snow, the always setting sun let it's evening colors paint the sky for 6 whole months. It really was something that Jack could stare at for hours.

But today, but now, his mind was not on the scenery but yet the sensation.

Jack knew this was risky, doing it where he could get caught but he was already removing his shirt and placing it on the window pane. He held of the candle again, his body sweating. After this he needed to stop. He needed to find help for this unhealthy kink. It was going to ruin his life if he didn't.

He took in a deep breath and splashed a good amount across his collar bone. It felt so wonderful having the sting back on his cool skin. He had to contain his moan. He didn't need one of the Guardians coming in and finding him like this; in the corner of the room behind a tree and dipping more and more wax all over his chest. For a few minutes, Jack kept a clean pace until his body was becoming rather demanding.

He got faster and sloppier till he was leaning against the tree, dumping candle wax all over his chest. When he ran out he would reach out for another and splash more on himself. His moans could no longer be contained in his body and so they echoed in the room. Some where louder than others. Some sounded a bit like a porn star's but right now, Jack could be concluded as a porn star.

Jack had dumped a total of six wax full candle holders on his chest. His mind was so un-wired that he never even realized his name was being called or the fact that someone was in the room with him. He never realized that his moans were louder than he cared to of thought of and one of his fellow Guardians had come to retrieve him, come to make sure he was alright.

He would of died on the spot if he saw Bunny leaning against the wall, watching Jack dumping wax on himself and acting like a needy whore.

"Oh, yes! For the love of god! Yes!" Jack moaned for another three minutes, getting his chest, shoulders, and stomach covered in wax till his skin was nothing more but streaks and drips and piles of wax. "Ohhh, Bunny, yes." 

Oh, Jack. You really fucked up, huh?

Without conscious thought, Bunny moved the branches out of his way, knocking over candles, pouring precious wax all over the floor. Jack's eyes were closed so he wasn't able to see Bunny pin him up against the wall until he heard his paws bang on either side of the wall. Jack opened his eyes in shock, ready to see that the tree had fallen on him by accident or something. He wasn't expecting to see a 6 foot bunny staring down at him with something sensational in his eyes. Lust. Desire. Maybe even a hint of curiosity.

Jack dropped the holder for it to only float right before it hit the floor.

Jack could feel his body heat up from Bunny's intense stare so he quietly grabbed his sweatshirt and covered himself up poorly. "Bunny. You-You weren't meant to see that or hear any thing. You.." Jack looked back up at Bunny's eyes with fear. Fear of rejection and disgust. "I'm sorry." Jack could feel tears rimming around his eyes, ready to spill over. Bunny hadn't said any to him and he was scared.

"I'm sorry. You-"

"I want to draw you."

Jack stopped talking as Bunny got closer to his face. "I want to draw you doing that. You were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You were equally enchanting and desirable. Can I?" Bunny let his hands lower from above Jack's head to resting on his cheeks, wiping away the tears. "Please."

Jack stood there for a moment taking in all that he had just heard. Bunny was not disgusted nor did he reject him. Bunny wanted to draw him doing this sinful act. He called him enchanting and desirable. Jack blushed blue and let it curl around his cheeks and around his ears until it stopped in the middle of his forehead. Bunny looked at his face carefully and his eyes were full of that thing again. Lust.

"Can I also draw you doing that?"

Jack really couldn't stop himself from saying yes but he couldn't just yet.

"I-aren't you weirded out by this? Aren't you going to cuss me out?"

Bunny shook his head, his eyes following the lines of his frost to the tips of his ears. "Jack, seeing you like this, gave me the courage to finally ask. I've always wanted to draw you. Draw you in almost every position there is but I want to start with this one. I want to continue to draw you in the most pleasurable stages of your life, if you'll let me. Jack, I like you, like a lot and I don't know how but I've been given courage to finally ask you. Please, Jackie. Please say yes before this miraculous amount of courage disappears."

Jack's heart stopped. There was no way he could say no.

He quickly nodded and Bunny smiled.

For their short moment behind the Christmas tree, everything was still and almost perfect until Bunny saw the sleigh coming through the portal through the windows. Bunny backed off of Jack and gave him room. 

"Can we start tomorrow?" Bunny asked.

Jack had already started picking and pulling the wax off of him but he had enough time and nod at him. "Yes."

Just before Bunny left, he turned to Jack and whispered. "And don't worry. This little secret can stay between just us." With that, he left Jack to clean himself off and returned to the hallway. Jack stood there, happier than he had ever been. Christmas had done and gave him the greatest present he could ever receive.

Bunny..


End file.
